


it's been too long

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coming Inside, Creaming, Drug Use, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mako in lingerie, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some power play, a smidge of praise kink, mostly freaky horniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: Everyone else is busy, so Mako and Kuvira are left to entertain each other
Relationships: Kuvira/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	it's been too long

“This is a nice apartment for an ex-felon,” Mako notes facetiously. He can’t believe he’s even in her apartment. This is a bad idea.

“Was that meant to be an insult?” Kuvira asks, dropping her keys in a glass bowl and kicking off her boots. He just shrugs and glares at the wall, arms folded with too much pent up tension. “Unclench. It feels good, I promise.”

A blush warms Mako’s face and his arms fall apart, relaxing at his side. He takes a moment to really look around and notices the minimalist design. It’s actually pretty well suited for house arrest. He wonders if it’s monitored, or locked, or guarded— 

What the hell is he doing? Why the hell is he in Kuvira’s place, sizing it up like a cop? 

“No shoes,” the earthbender instructs, nodding at his black boots. “And you can ditch the coat too.”

Mako tentatively complies, still questioning his decisions. When Kuvira invited him back to her place after the rest of the group got roped into a diplomatic meeting, he thought she was joking. Apparently, he was wrong. 

Once he hangs up his green coat and places his shoes neatly on the rack by the door, he pads into the living area off the entrance. Kuvira is already slouched on the couch and setting up a tray of something...he can’t really tell. 

“Before you say anything, it’s for pain. Getting blasted into the Spirit World hurts like a bitch.”

It’s _ weed!  _ The Great Uniter is smoking weed. Mako swallows hard and bites his lip nervously. He has a strict ‘no drugs’ policy when he’s escorting Wu.

“Well...say something,” Kuvira insists, nudging him with her elbow. 

“Oh! Yeah, I don’t really smoke.”

“Good. I wasn’t offering.” In the time it took Mako to put together a coherent sentence, Kuvira’s crumbled a bit of herb between her thumb and middle finger, and packed it into a bowl shaped pipe. Mako watches curiously as she lights a match, and holds the flame to the bowl while she inhales. It looks like an artform. Skillful, methodical, calming. 

Her lips purse in a delicate round shape, taking the tip of the pipe to her mouth, her eyes lightly shut. Mako has never seen this side of Kuvira, without the pretense, the guardedness, the tough veneer. Has her hair always looked that soft? Did she always have a smatter of freckles across her face? Have her eyelashes been long and curly this entire time?

“What?” she asks gruffly once she notices his gaze.

“Hrgghh, nothing,” he replies with a clearing of his throat. His saliva feels thick, and he can feel a fluttering pulse in the palm of his hands. “I just didn’t take you for the smoking type.”

“What’s _ the smoking type?”  _ she asks coolly. 

Now he has to take his foot out of his mouth. “I mean— no judgment— usually uhhh—”

“Relax. I’m just giving you a hard time. You’re a weird dude. What did Korra and Asami see in you?” Kuvira wonders out loud, unaffected by his offended frown. 

“I like to think I'm a pretty stand-up guy,” Mako says, folding his arms again. It’s probably time for him to go, but he remains seated. 

Kuvira chuckles to herself and cracks a devilish grin. “You _ are  _ pretty,” she says.

The slick retort earns some silence as Mako blushes again. The hair on the back of his neck stands up. He desperately tries to ignore the strain between his legs. It gets a bit harder to breathe. “Thank you? I think...”

“You’re welcome,” Kuvira hums, then takes another hit. She holds the pipe out, offering it as a truce to make amends for their previous encounters. Against his better judgement, Mako accepts and takes a hit. 

The smoke is foreign to his lungs and he coughs uncontrollably for a while, struggling even as Kuvira laughs. “It’s not funny,” he gasps, tears running down his cheeks, face turning red.

“No, really, it is.” She pats his back aggressively and hands him a glass of water. “Here. Drink.”

A few sips help tremendously, and by the time he’s upright again, he has a newfound giddiness. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Am I?” Kuvira asks, haughty and secretly flattered.

“Is that weird to say?”

“Not in the slightest.” There’s something sweet to her smile, a genuine appreciation for his kindness, a flash of intrigue. “Can I ask you something?”

Kuvira scoots closer on the poorly padded couch. The upholstery is rough, almost itchy, but they’re comfortably distracted by the unknowns of new company. When they got in, the sun was high, but it has since fallen. A grayish light washes over them as they talk. Mako really is pretty — thin and muscular, broad shoulders, slim waist, and tempting eyes made of honey and fire. 

He nods at her request and holds his breath while she speaks. “When’s the last time you got laid?”

_ “Kuvira!”  _ he scoffs, feeling ogled and shy. “I— I don’t know if we should be talking about that kind of stuff.”

“Sex?”

“Yes...sex. It feels kind of inappropriate considering we’re...uhhh,” Mako trails off. What is he worried about? He’s not even gotten up the courage to ask Wu out, he’s constantly third-wheeling with Korra and Asami, and Kuvira did save his life once, so they’re not really enemies anymore. He grips the edge of a rough couch cushion and shrugs. “I don’t know what I’m saying anymore.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I respect boundaries,” Kuvira says, leaning back into her seat and giving him space again. 

Spurred on by her considerate tone, Mako takes the initiative to crowd into her space, locking onto deep green eyes. “Too long,” he admits.

Kuvira raises a brow. _ This could be quite fun,  _ she thinks before standing and taking his hand. There’s a silent agreement to just let things flow from there, and Mako doesn’t hesitate. He lets Kuvira guide him into the bedroom where he waits patiently, and she digs something out of her top dresser drawer.

Her room is much different than the rest of the apartment. Warmer, well furnished, tranquil. He can tell that she spends a lot of her time in here, but he doesn’t dare to imagine what she does with that time. When he looks back at the earthbender, she’s got a red lacy _ something  _ hooked on her finger. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” she husks, handing it over politely, then taking a seat at the foot of the bed. “I imagine it’d look great on a pretty guy like you.”

Mako unfolds the lingerie. It’s nothing but straps and lace, barely clothing at all. His heart races as the silky texture rests in his calloused hands. He worries that he might look ridiculous with it on. “I don’t know. I’m not really a— I’m more of a— are you sure?”

“Positive. Here, I’ll help.” She reaches for his hand, hoping to assuage his anxiety. He comes to her side, and slowly, Kuvira unbuttons his shirt, her fingers dragging across his defined abs. Next, she unfastens his pants, shoving her hands into the waistband of his briefs, and pushing everything down aggressively. She holds onto his hips for balance as he steps out of his trousers, her eyes trained to the length swinging between his legs.

Her touch is cold against his warm skin, a common sensation for a firebender. His bare body shivers in the still air, and Kuvira pulls him closer. Despite being one of the stronger benders she’s encountered, he feels quite fragile in her hands. She leans forward and lets her lips graze his nipple. 

Mako sucks in a shallow breath, the sensation sends a jolt through his body. His knees lock, and his jaw widens unconsciously. “That’s nice.”

“Mmmm good,” Kuvira mumbles against his flesh. She reaches for the lingerie and spreads it with her long fingers so Mako can step into it. He stumbles a bit as he stands on one foot at a time, but straightens up confidently once it’s on — a bright red garter and matching thong. It tickles a bit but he doesn’t mind it. In fact, he feels really, _ really  _ good. “One more thing.”

Kuvira gets a pair of thigh high fishnet stockings from the same drawer, and returns to her seat. Once Mako pulls them on, he looks at her a bit confused. “Is this right?”

She smiles, pleased and amused. “Like this,” she says, snapping the straps onto the stockings, tightening them until they perfectly frame his ass and thighs. 

“Wow.” Kuvira stares unashamedly, and runs her hands across the red fabric, cupping between his legs, letting the girth harden against the lace. “Should I get undressed?” she asks.

He nods pleadingly, shifting his weight as she touches too soft, too quickly, too relaxed. Kuvira stands up, her hand still playing, and takes her time getting rid of clothes. Mako tries to steady his mind and help her; he unhooks her bra, and unbuttons her pants, and offers a stable arm as she tugs off her socks. By the time she’s naked, he’s fully hard, just a moment from panting with need.

Poised hands snake around his body and pull him close, their hips coming together, their mouths almost touching. Under other circumstances he might have played stoic, stood still, and let his partner succumb to lust, but he doesn’t feel the need to with Kuvira. There’s nothing to lose by being needy.

Mako humps against Kuvira center, enjoying the plush friction of soft curls, his length prodding at the split between her thighs. She places a hand on his throat and grins as he knits his brow, too desperate to stop his grinding but caught off guard by the controlling hold. “Are you always this quick?”

He shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t mind,” she says in a low, growly tone. She kisses him hard, trapping his lip between her teeth, grinning against his mouth when he whimpers. The lace is tented and damp from precum, but Kuvira isn’t interested in offering any relief. “Come here,” she demands, crawling backwards onto the bed. 

While Mako pursues, she retrieves a strap-on from her nightstand and quickly puts it on. Mako’s eyes get wide as he watches the eight inches bounce between Kuvira’s legs. “You probably want to get this wet first,” she suggests.

This isn’t Mako’s first time around the block. There was Tahno back when he was still running the streets. And Hasook when he finally got into pro-bending. He knows exactly what he’s supposed to do. 

He closes both hands around the base of Kuvira’s cock and swallows it whole. The wide tip taps at the back of his throat, but he continues to suck, bringing his head up with a slick pop. As he bobs his head, wrapping his lips around Kuvira’s black length, she rubs at his neck, and gives him gentle encouragement as he gags. “That’s good...just like that.” 

Hearing her praise with such lusty intonation sets Mako off. He begins to worry that he’ll come without even being touched. He finally stops once it’s dripping and ready, and Kuvira grips into his hair, pulling him up to a straddling position. 

She holds him in place by his hip while she taps the messy cock against his hole, raising her pelvis so it slides between his cheeks. “Mmmmfuck,” Mako moans, his eye fluttering shut. It’s been so long since he’s felt wet, and open, and hungry. 

He strokes two fingers against his own tongue and reaches back to lube his entrance. His other hand fondles his leaking sex. 

Watching him do all the work pleases Kuvira to no end. Her core tightens as he writhes on top of her, readying himself for her length. She drinks in his obedient form — headed tilted back, mouth open, legs spread. Maybe she does understand what her friends see in him. This slim, supple man. 

Kuvira grows tired of waiting and sits up, one arm encircling Mako, the other pressing the tip to waiting hole. “That’s it,” she groans as he takes it in, stretching around the girthy cock. When his eyes slam shut with a shaky cry, she asks, “is that okay?”

“Y— yes, just go slow.”

So she does, holding him near, letting him ride at a sedated pace, pleasurable mewls escaping his throat. Mako braces himself against her shoulders, moving up and down, accepting it deeper, and deeper. “Oh shit,” he pants, tension coiling so tightly it’s almost agonizing. 

With Kuvira inside of him, and holding him, and filling him, he’s teetering on the dangerous edge of ecstasy. All he needs is to be touched right— 

There is where Kuvira reaches, pushing the gossamer fabric to the side, and cradling his cock in her hand. “Fuck,” he growls as she strokes, letting him pump into her grasp while he rides. She feels so good he can sense her everywhere. Every inch of his body comes alive. Lit on fire. “I think I’m— I’m gonna come.”

“Oh no, not yet,” she objects, letting him go and pushing him back. “Fuck me first.”

Mako bites his lip to stave off a selfish cry, but he does as he’s told, hurrying to get undressed. Kuvira falls onto her back and comes out of her strap, then two familiar fingers part her lips, letting her sex drip onto the sheets. The firebender gets distracted at the sight of it. The way she glistens. The gushing sound of her pussy clenching around nothing. “Was I unclear?” she inquires.

“Absolutely not,” Mako assures, prowling closer to follow his orders. Kuvira rubs against his chest as he brings his length between her legs, lining himself up where her hands had just been. His tip slides against her clit, through her folds, down to her entrance, and it feels like fucking silk.

He rocks forward and pushes inside without hesitation, taking Kuvira’s moans as instruction to proceed. She tosses her head back into the pillows and digs her nails into his skin. “Fuck— yeah— mmmmhmmm,” she mewls. 

It’s an indescribable ocean that Mako finds himself drowning in, pumping wildly, his cock swelling between contracting walls. Just as quickly as before, he feels it getting near, his mind loses track of time and space. He can only think of release. He glances down at their bodies smacking together and trembles at the sight of Kuvira creaming around him, all messy and thick.

“W— wait, I— m’coming,” he stutters, and tries to pull out to be polite. But Kuvira crosses her legs behind him so he can’t retreat, and palms his ass possessively. 

“Mmm nmmm, stay there,” she demands, and he doesn’t have a choice. His thrusts get shallow, and his moans become choked, and he empties into her, warm and reckless. 

“Ahhhh fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Kuvira bucks up into him, feeling his quivers against her clit, and comes right behind him. Her pussy sucks him in deep, drawing out feeble cries from both of them. The release is rapturous, cracking through their bodies like a storm.

Eventually, they find a lull, and Mako slumps on top of her. They’re sweaty and languid, feeling weak but absolutely blissful. 

He doesn’t rest too long. He figures it’s best if he gets up and gets dressed after catching his breath. 

The earthbender pays him no mind, and finds her way to the bathroom to pee.

“I’m uhhhh...I’m gonna go,” Mako yells from the front door.

“Turn the bottom lock for me,” Kuvira shouts back followed by an unceremonious flush. 

Mako scratches at one of his brows, bemused and a bit disbelieving of what just happened. At least he has a hell of story to share with Bolin next time he’s in Republic City.

He leaves out and makes sure the door is locked behind him. As he turns to head down the hall, Huan walks up with takeout for he and Kuvira’s dinner plans. 

“Heyyyyy, Mako,” Huan drawls teasingly. 

“Hey, Huan,” he replies with a frown. On second thought, maybe he’ll never speak of this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what unholy demon possessed me to write this. anyway shout out to Makuvira Rights gc for the fodder
> 
> *if you saw typos in this end note before, NO YOU DIDNT


End file.
